


Shoot

by Depressed_Lemon_Bite



Series: Competitive Bastards [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cock Piercing, Dirty Thoughts, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Lemon_Bite/pseuds/Depressed_Lemon_Bite
Summary: “I know for a fact that I could come farther than you.”Ichigo stared at Grimmjow at a loss for words. They hadn’t always gotten along. Hell, they barely did now, but compared to their first meeting Ichigo’s freshman year—which literally resulted in a broken nose, a couple of fractured ribs, and a fuck ton of bruises and cuts—they could at least acknowledge that they were acquaintances. Although, people (as in overly concerned and over-involved friends) thought they were more like best friends. Ichigo didn’t see it. Every time they hung out they never talked about their lives or important shit. Their typical hangouts involved a movie they’d seen way too many times because they couldn’t agree to watch anything else, whatever alcohol Grimmjow got his sticky fingers on, and some seriously shitty pot—but all of that was better than stressing over college. Ichigo guessed that was the only positive about their relationship. Grimmjow did distract him from whatever bullshit was bothering him that day.But this was just fucking weird.





	Shoot

“I know for a fact that I could come farther than you.”

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow at a loss for words. They hadn’t always gotten along. Hell, they barely did now, but compared to their first meeting Ichigo’s freshman year—which literally resulted in a broken nose, a couple of fractured ribs, and a fuck ton of bruises and cuts—they could at least acknowledge that they were acquaintances. Although, people (as in overly concerned and over-involved friends) thought they were more like best friends. Ichigo didn’t see it. Every time they hung out they never talked about their lives or important shit. Their typical hangouts involved a movie they’d seen way too many times because they couldn’t agree to watch anything else, whatever alcohol Grimmjow got his sticky fingers on, and some seriously shitty pot—but all of that was better than stressing over college. Ichigo guessed that was the only positive about their relationship. Grimmjow did distract him from whatever bullshit was bothering him that day.

But this was just fucking _weird_.

Ichigo glanced down at the room temperature soda in Grimmjow’s hand and slowly released smoke from his lips as he looked up. “What the fuck are you talking about? Did you spike your soda? It better not be this goddamn shitty ass pot because if it is I’m going to kill you,” Ichigo growled and pinched the joint between his fingers.

Grimmjow scowled with equal venom and flipped him off. “If you don’t fuckin’ like it then don’t use up my fuckin’ stash, dumbass. I never told you, you had to smoke my shit. I ain’t drunk neither. I’m bein’ serious.”

Embers singed tanned skin and Ichigo cursed. He dropped the joint into the ashtray and set his drink aside. He was glad they usually sat on the floor. Throttling Grimmjow was usually done easier on a flat surface and he didn’t mind if soda spilled on the hardwood floors.

“What the fuck brought this on?” Ichigo gestured to the television, “What part of Spirited Away made you think of _who could come the farthest_? If your answer involves anything about children I will call the fuckin’ cops, pot be damned.”

“The hell do you take me for, Kurosaki? I grew up with kids who got messed up by— _fucking **bitch**_ , man. You always know the best way to ruin a high. No wonder no one else will smoke with you,” Grimmjow griped. He set his drink down.

“No one else knows I smoke, dumbass,” Ichigo retorted.

“Everyone knows you smoke, _dumbass_. You fuckin’ suck at hiding that shit,” Grimmjow scoffed.

Ichigo scowled as he watched pale lips wrap around a stubby joint. Grimmjow pulled in his last drag and ground the rest into the ashtray.

“So what in hell brought up who can ejaculate the farthest?” Ichigo asked.

“For fuck’s sake, Kurosaki, don’t say ejaculate. Yer makin’ me feel like I’m talking to my goddamn doctor,” Grimmjow grumbled, fingers ruining his wildly styled hair as he scratched his head.

“I’m premed, Grimmjow.”

“To be a fuckin’ surgeon—holy shit man do you get how hard it is to talk to you?” Grimmjow barked.

“No, because I’m a normal person who doesn’t suddenly blurt out in the middle of a movie how powerful his dick is!” Ichigo snapped.

This is usually how their nights went. It wasn’t uncommon for them to fight and for Grimmjow to storm out in an angry huff, only to return the next day with a peace offering that was usually alcohol. Although, this entire conversation was new. Conversation, in _general_ , was new. They never discussed classes or grades or family life—everything personal was strictly taboo. It was a rule they had established early on in their strange relationship. Put in place to restrict Ichigo from asking about Grimmjow’s prosthetic arm, and Grimmjow from asking about the scar on his neck and jaw and the wedding ring on his finger.

“Never fuckin’ mind. You bitch too much to have fun with,” Grimmjow grumbled.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Ichigo demanded.

“It means you don’t know how to relax.”

“Well unfortunately not everyone in this room is a genius who gets to coast in all his classes. Some of us have to work hard for our grades,” Ichigo said.

“Suck a few dicks and you won’t have to work so hard,” Grimmjow mocked.

This conversation was going nowhere fast. Grimmjow usually talked in circles when he wanted to hide something or felt embarrassed. The latter seemed least likely.

“Grimmjow, I’m serious, where did that come from?” He asked the question as calmly and uncondescending as he could, knowing full well that Grimmjow wouldn’t answer if he was going to be judged.

The blonde sighed heavily, the sound coming off more like a growl, and rubbed the back of his neck. “I dunno, Kurosaki. I wasn’t thinking about anything and then it just popped into my head. Drop it if you’re gonna be so touchy about it.”

Okay. Maybe Grimmjow was a little embarrassed. That was a rarity Ichigo hadn’t seen since that one time he walked in on Grimmjow sucking off a professor. He really wasn’t joking before about giving people blowjobs. Ichigo had to admit Grimmjow was pretty cute when he was embarrassed—vulnerable and trying not to blush, but the rest of the time he was too big of an asshole to be considered attractive. He mimicked Grimmjow by rubbing the back of his neck; both of them deep in thought but pretending to watch the movie. He could’ve just let it go. Let the awkward conversation fizzle away and by tomorrow they would be back in their old drinking and smoking routine, but something inside him told him not to. Ichigo liked to pretend he wasn’t a compulsive person and actually planned and put thought into his actions, but he knew he wasn’t. Compulsivity is how he and Grimmjow started hanging out.

“Bullshit.”

Grimmjow gave him a curious glance.

Swallowing his nerves and trying to will the blush from his cheeks, Ichigo continued, “There’s no way you could shoot farther than me.”

He forgot how dangerous that smile was. Grimmjow usually wore a disinterested and unimpressed face and his smile was typically seen when he beat the shit out of someone—which wasn’t as often, lately. Ichigo hadn’t figured out why Grimmjow seemed so... _tamed_ recently, but he couldn’t worry about that when the man was staring at him like he was a three-course dinner.

“Oh? What makes a prude like you so sure you could beat me?” Grimmjow asked and took a sip from his drink.

“I’m not a prude,” Ichigo argued. He really, honestly wasn’t. If Grimmjow knew where he went during most weekends...yeah, Grimmjow wouldn’t be able to say that shit anymore.

Grimmjow snorted and finished off his drink. He tossed the can aside, dismissive as it skidded across the floor (and probably dripped specs of soda everywhere, for which Ichigo will kill him) and placed his elbows behind him on the edge of the couch. “Sure yer not, Kurosaki. You know trying to get in your pants is like, a school-wide competition, right? Hell, I’m pretty sure the college down the road is in on it, too. Put out more often and people won’t say that shit about you.”

“I put out enough, thank you,” Ichigo said venomously, “There’s no requirement for me to sleep with the people here.”

“Oh?” Grimmjow’s smile sharpened as he leered at the ginger. “You got an out of town boyfriend I don’t know about?”

Teeth chewed on the inside of his cheek. He wouldn’t consider him—or any of them—as a boyfriend...but he really didn’t want to explain that part of his life. “Something like that.”

Was it just him or did Grimmjow’s smile shrink a little? Was he upset by what he said?

“Shame. Guess we’ll never know, then,” Grimmjow said.

Ichigo pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. Was Grimmjow actually upset at the prospect of him seeing someone? Of all people to care about his love life, Grimmjow was pretty damn low on his list. Like, second to last on his list. That dude Grimmjow occasionally hung out with, Ulquiorra, he was last on his list. He was pretty sure that guy hated him.

“Not necessarily.”

Blue eyes turned to him. Ichigo blushed and avoided Grimmjow’s gaze.

“I mean...there’s no reason we can’t...y’know. It’s not the kind of relationship you’re thinking of,” he admitted.

Fuck. That grin was starting to look attractive.

“Ichigo Kurosaki has a fuck buddy? That I never expected,” Grimmjow snickered.

“Yeah, well, just don’t go around telling people that shit. I don’t like it when people get in my business,” Ichigo said. Most of his friends didn’t know about that secret lifestyle, either.

“I’m not the type to kiss n’ tell, Kurosaki. ‘Though usually, my partners are loud enough that I don’t have to tell,” Grimmjow said with a sly smirk.

Ichigo rubbed away the goosebumps that sprouted on his arms. He didn’t doubt that at all. As annoying and loud and dangerous as Grimmjow was he still exuded a carnal sexual appeal. Even Ichigo could admit on Grimmjow’s best days he looked like some fucking Adonis on campus. And because of those looks, Grimmjow never found himself short on partners.

“So how do you wanna do this?”

Ichigo blinked. “Do what?”

A blonde brow quirked. “What the hell have we been talking about for the last twenty minutes, Kurosaki?”

What the hell did he mean by that? The scowl on his brow deepened and he studied Grimmjow. His confusion continued until he noticed Grimmjow’s ringed thumb stroking a shining silver belt buckle. _**Holy shit**_.

“W-wait, you mean—?” Ichigo couldn’t finish his sentence. The blush devouring his face made him feel lightheaded as thoughts raced through his mind. He thought they would just _talk_ about this shit, not actually...Ichigo gulped. Grimmjow seriously wanted to jerk off in _his_ living room next to _him_ and _**with him**_. What the actual fuck was his life?

“How else would you propose we do it?” Grimmjow scoffed, then pulled his hand back and shrugged, “But if you don’t wanna do it then I’m not gonna force you. I’m not that big of an asshole.”

He couldn’t breathe. His stupid heart wouldn’t stop racing either. It didn’t bother him that Grimmjow was a man. Ichigo was as queer as the day is long and he’s known that since the dawn of time. The problem definitely wasn’t Grimmjow’s looks. Ichigo couldn’t deny that he’s used the memory of Grimmjow giving head once or twice to get off. It’s not like they had a friendship to ruin either, but this was _Grimmjow_. The biggest douchebag on campus. At least one of them. Definitely in the top ten. Brown eyes traced the bulge in Grimmjow’s lap and swallowed. The guy wasn’t even hard yet and he was still that big. Shit. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to know what his cock looked like. It would be good material to have on hand for those times he couldn’t visit his “boyfriend”.

“As long as...as long as you clean up after yourself,” Ichigo swallowed, “I’m alright with it.”

Shit. That grin was starting to do things to him. Those hungry eyes, too. Ichigo shivered and his fingers twitched in yearning for the brass button of his jeans. Those eyes practically ordered him to strip naked and let Grimmjow fuck him silly. It was a nice thought, but there’s no way he’d let Grimmjow go that far. The bastard told him to his face he usually didn’t use condoms unless they were requested, and Ichigo didn’t trust himself to _actually ask_.

“Alright, Kurosaki, I’m likin’ this side of you. Where do you wanna do it?”

A shiver overwhelmed Ichigo’s spine and he held back a groan. He knew that by “do it” Grimmjow didn’t actually mean sex, but hell his body didn’t seem to care. “Um, the couch is fine. Just, uh, make sure you move to the edge when, um,” he couldn’t finish.

“Not my first time masturbating on a couch, Kurosaki,” Grimmjow laughed. It was a harsh bark of laughter and it was no better than the murderous laugh he bellowed in a bloody fight, but it still sent a jolt through his cock. The weirdest shit turned him on these days.

Ichigo tried to gather himself by moving his drink and the ashtray out if the way while Grimmjow pushed himself onto the couch. The metal _tink_ of Grimmjow’s buckle shot a pulse through Ichigo’s cock and he whipped his head around quickly. He would have to curse at himself later for being so eager. It took no time at all for Grimmjow to undo his belt and jeans and even less time for the blonde to pull them and his _extremely tight_ underwear down just enough to free his cock. Ichigo had never drooled at the sight of a cock before, but Grimmjow had a tendency to make him do things atypical of his normality. He was _thick_. Ichigo wasn’t sure he had seen anyone with a cock that thick before. Not in the flesh, anyway. Fuck, and Grimmjow wasn’t even hard yet. How could anyone take such a monster inside them? Ichigo was a size queen himself but _shit_. He hoped for the sake of anyone wanting to go down on Grimmjow that he wasn’t a grower. Big fingers wrapped around his cock and slowly stroked from tip to base and back up. A raging fire ignited inside Ichigo’s stomach and he bit the inside of his cheek. He hadn’t noticed it at first but Grimmjow was pierced; a nice, thick silver prince albert. Holy shit.

“Kurosaki.”

Ichigo swallowed a whine as he pulled his eyes away from that magnificent cock. Grimmjow smirked knowingly and continued to stroke himself. “This ain’t a show. It’s a competition.”

Fuck. Right. He was supposed to be doing this, too. Hiding his shame Ichigo climbed onto the couch and settled into the furthest left cushion. His couch was humble and small, which meant they were already too close to begin with. This situation was weird enough and he wasn’t about to make it worse by cozying up to Grimmjow. No matter how much he wanted that cock in his mouth. Ichigo pushed the brass button free and pulled down the zipper, growling to himself for wearing the strawberry covered boxers a friend gave him as a gag gift. He really needed to do laundry. He had to hand it to Grimmjow, though, he didn’t say anything about the pattern even though that was the shit he targeted in most of his cutting jokes. And he knew the man was looking at him. He could feel those hungry eyes impatiently undressing him and _fuck_ did that feel electric. Biting his lip, Ichigo lifted his hips and pushed his jeans and underwear down to the top of his thighs—farther than Grimmjow had—and fished his cock out. Honestly, he was surprised the damn thing didn’t jump out on its own. He had already started to harden. Of course, it’s not like he was lacking in good content. That piercing flashed in his mind and Ichigo shivered, stroking himself like Grimmjow had, from tip to base and back up, and watched his foreskin shift from the movement with glazed eyes.

“Holy shit, Kurosaki.”

The gasp turned his attention to Grimmjow who openly watched Ichigo touch himself with a smile on his lips. He never thought those blue eyes could be honest.

“How the fuck did you hide that monster from me when all you wear are dumbass skinny jeans?” he huffed with another laugh.

Ichigo felt his blush overwhelm him. It may not sound like it, but that was a compliment. Grimmjow never got into the habit of saying nice things to others or even recognizing positive things about people as a whole or individually. Ichigo was pretty sure Grimmjow’s flirting style consisted more of accentuating _his_ features rather than that of his soon to be partner.

“Shit, and yer not cut either.” Grimmjow bit his lip as his finger paid special attention to the head of his cock, specifically the skin just under the piercing, and groaned a quiet curse.

His cock pulsed against his palm and Ichigo bit his lip harder. Apparently, he had what Grimmjow wanted. For some reason that thrilled him and filled him with a strange sense of pride. Grimmjow wasn’t the type to be easily impressed. Neither was he. Brown eyes studied Grimmjow’s hand and watched the way the blonde touched himself. His strokes were surprisingly slow and teasing compared to what Ichigo expected. He was taking his time, petting and touching all those special areas that caused his limbs to jerk and his cock to twitch. It was gorgeous. And Grimmjow was a grower but he couldn’t pity anyone because even if it broke him Ichigo wanted to know what it felt like to have a dick that big ramming into him at a ruthless pace. A curse tumbled from Grimmjow’s tongue as he released himself, cock twitching at the loss, and spat into his hand before continuing. Ichigo felt like he should offer to grab them lube. It’s not like he was unprepared for this sort of thing and he had plenty to go around, but he couldn’t find it in himself to move. He didn’t want to miss a second of Grimmjow’s rough hand stroking that mouthwatering dick. That, and his legs were already shaking. He didn’t need to make a bigger fool of himself by falling on his ass.

“Never been with someone with a piercing before,” Ichigo blurted. Shit. He probably shouldn’t have said that. He wanted to claim he had no idea where that came from, but his eyes hadn’t moved away from that sexy ring since he first saw it. He was sure the blonde noticed that, too.

Grimmjow met his eyes and smirked. “You scared?”

“No. Far from it,” Ichigo replied, then licked his lips as precum beaded at the tip of Grimmjow’s cock, “Very far from it.”

“Shit,” Grimmjow cursed with a breathless laugh, easing back further into the couch as he smiled, “You’re kinkier than you let on, aren’t you?”

 _You have no idea;_ Ichigo thought. He said nothing but smiled crookedly in turn. That was more than enough to make Grimmjow groan. He hadn’t expected the blonde to be this vocal. Granted, Ichigo wasn’t exactly quiet himself but that was only when he bottomed. Outside of that, the most you could pull out of him was a soft moan and curses through gritted teeth. Grimmjow was just loud, period. Ichigo wasn’t going to lie. It was pretty fucking hot. Fuck. He needed to concentrate. They were doing this for a reason. Which was...shit what the hell was it? Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow’s hand and watched the man stroke himself as if that would give him the answer. Grimmjow’s head rolled back as he moaned and jerked his hips, thrusting into his fist. Fuck, _fuck, **fuck**_. Why did he wish that was his mouth instead? He’d die choking on a freakish dick like that. That piercing would probably scratch the fuck out of his throat, too, and if for some cartoonish reason he swallowed the damn thing he really didn’t want to explain that shit to his dad. There were a _billion_ reasons for why it was a bad idea but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Not just in his mouth, either. It would hurt like hell because he hadn’t taken anything that big in his ass in a long damn time but _fuck_ it would feel good. _Amazing_ even. He’d feel so damn full, so stretched out. All he’d be able to do is grind his hips and hope he could get it that much deeper. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about Grimmjow hitting that good spot. That fat cock would be sweet torture. It would rub and graze that perfect bundle of nerves but it would never hit it head-on. Not easily.

“Damnit, Kurosaki, stop growin’. You’re already bigger’n me. Now it’s just bragging,” Grimmjow growled. The playful glint in his eyes told Ichigo he wasn’t serious. In fact, he seemed to _thrive_ on the discovery.

Ichigo glanced down at his hand and watched himself. Foreskin stretched tightly over the head of his cock and each time it uncovered the tip a nice oozing trickle of precum would squeeze out. He hadn’t realized it but Grimmjow was right. The blonde was thicker than him by a decent amount but Ichigo definitely beat him in the length category. That’s usually how it was with his partners. For some reason, he never thought he would be bigger than Grimmjow, though. It was a major ego boost, honestly.

“What? You worried I might choke you?” Ichigo snapped his hips for emphasis.

Grimmjow surprised him with a moan and watched in wonder as the man’s hips twitched and cock jumped. “Fuck. Shit, no, never scared of that,” Grimmjow answered honestly and licked his lips, “Always wanted someone to do that. Never found anyone big enough or willing to get a little rough.”

Music to his goddamn ears. Ichigo didn’t bother holding back a moan as he slammed his hips forward. He was fucking his hand and he didn’t even bother hiding it. He could see it. Grimmjow on his knees, hands clinging to the ginger’s thighs, forced to refrain from touching himself. Ichigo wouldn’t even need to use a ring gag. Grimmjow would be an obedient little slut and hold his mouth open wide. He wouldn’t fight back when Ichigo pulled on his hair or fucked his throat raw, making it impossible to breathe. And he’d eagerly swallowed every last drop of cum Ichigo spilled into him. Fuck. He wanted to _ruin_ that face. See Grimmjow’s throat bulge as he fucked his throat. Listen to him gag and moan with each thrust. Watch him give into lust and allow someone to wreck him completely. _Fuck_.

“I’m...I’m close,” Ichigo panted.

“Fuck. Yes. Shit, I want to see this. Move to the edge, Kurosaki.”

It wasn’t an order. It more like a desperate plea. Grimmjow was dying to watch him come. This whole thing had gotten out of hand. It was a dumb competition between two dudes who gotten a little high and Ichigo was sure they _weren’t_ supposed to get off by looking at each other—yet they had. And he knew he shouldn’t have but he listened to Grimmjow and did as asked. He couldn’t stop panting and his cock wouldn’t stop twitching. This whole damn thing was a fucking mess. _He_ was a fucking mess. Sweat dripped down his neck. Thighs twitched with each stroke. It was way too hot in here to wear this much clothing. His skin itched with the need to rip them off, to expose himself and let all of this go too far. Luckily, Grimmjow’s voice was the perfect distraction.

“Fuck, your cock is so damn sexy. Look at all the precum dripping out of you,” Grimmjow groaned.

He didn’t have to look because it happened almost every time he touched himself, but Ichigo did anyways. Precum hung from his cock in a long clear line that swayed with every stroke, and occasionally, a piece broke free and dripped on the floor. This should be embarrassing. Well, it _was_ but not the bad kind. His body was buzzing from the knowledge of Grimmjow watching him. Judging him. Fuck.

“C’mon, Ich, come for me,” Grimmjow purred, then his breath hitched and his back arched, “ _Fuck_. Come for me, baby. I want to see it.”

Ichigo moaned loudly— _too_ loudly—and muted himself by covering his mouth with a shaking hand. Shit. Baby was one thing, but for Grimmjow to say his name? His first name? Abbreviated like a cute nickname? That shit got to him. That alone nearly pushed him over the edge. Grimmjow never used his first name, _ever_. It had always been Kurosaki. He now realized that it was a good idea he hadn’t because it sounded so fucking _sinful_ on Grimmjow’s tongue. He wanted to hear it again.

“Gr-Grimm. Say my name. My first name,” Ichigo huffed. He needed just one last thing to push him over the edge. He hoped Grimmjow was willing to give it to him.

The couch dipped as Grimmjow shifted and settled next to him, their thighs pressed together, and Ichigo trembled. What was Grimmjow doing? He was too close. This was just a competition and nothing more. Fuck he smelled good. Ichigo never noticed that he wore cologne. He actually paid more attention to his appearance than Ichigo thought. Brown eyes were drawn to Grimmjow’s lap and he muted another moan. That gorgeous cock was close enough to touch, and _fuck_ did he want to touch it. Lips brushed the shell of his ear and a hot breath rolled over his flushed skin. Ichigo held his breath.

“Come for me, Ichigo. Don’t cover your mouth, I wanna hear everything,” Grimmjow murmured—hell, _purred_ —in his ear, “I wanna see that gorgeous cock make a mess. Do it, Ichigo, come for me.” And then a hot, wet tongue traced the sensitive ear and ended with teeth chewing and tugging on the lobe, and that's all it took.

Fuck.

Ichigo dropped his hand and clawed at the arm of the couch as he cursed, pistoned his hips, and cried out when he came. Shaking from head to toe as if he had been electrocuted, Ichigo continued fucking his hand as the waves crashed through him. The first spurt of cum fell by his feet and he cursed, remembering why they were doing this and readjusted himself. Each wave was enhanced with a thrust and every thrust ended in a long stripe of cum and all he could do was watch and moan as he soiled the floor. The second reached the farthest and struck the television stand, shaking as he watched his own cum dripping from the black wood. By the third spurt, his power started to wane. He finished by the fifth spurt, the shortest one of all, and cursed repeatedly under his breath as cum dribbled in a thick stream down his fingers. Ichigo sagged back into the worn cushions of the couch as his body twitched with the remaining tide. Shit, he hadn’t had a climax that intense in a while. He could hardly see straight, much less move a limb without shaking. He lifted his hand and stared at the mess he made on his own skin. Three spurts were usually his maximum. Apparently, this whole thing turned him on way more than he had thought.

“Fuckin’ shit. Your cum is so goddamn thick. _Hah!_ And there’s so much of it. You’d make— _ngh_ —a mess out of anyone you fucked,” Grimmjow moaned.

Grimmjow was close. Fuck, he wanted to see this. Ichigo forced himself to sit up and bit his lip at the sight. That cock was just too damn beautiful. He couldn’t hold himself back when he stretched out his arm and brushed the back of his fingers on exposed, tender skin, and very briefly touched the piercing. His cum smeared across throbbing veins as Grimmjow cursed, spouting nonsense under his breath as well as his name. The skin was so warm and it all responded to his touch.

“Come for me, Grimm,” Ichigo murmured and leaned heavily against the blonde, “Let me see it.”

The blonde moaned and moved his hand faster, paying special attention to the head and using Ichigo’s cum as lubricant. Then Grimmjow roared, threw his head back and arched his spine. Cum burst from his cock in chopped bursts, with each burst reaching closer to the television until—he hit the stand, too.

Grimmjow milked the last few drops and Ichigo gulped as cum traced the curved of the piercing and dripped on the floor before the blonde collapsed beside him and melded with the couch. They sat there together, both of them slouching and panting so obnoxiously loud that Ichigo was sure his neighbors could hear them. Shit. He was definitely going to use this in the future.

“We...we tied,” Grimmjow stammered.

Ichigo swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, we did.”

Silence stretched over them and Ichigo slowly lost his orgasmic high. He should probably regret what they just did, and he was sure he would tomorrow, but right now Ichigo had never been more happy and content. He doubted anyone could blame him.

“Well….”

Ichigo turned to look at dancing blue eyes and a wicked smile.

“Best two out of three?” Grimmjow asked. Fuck. They really shouldn’t do this. It was stupid. It was reckless. It was one of the sexiest things that had ever happened to him. And he would give anything to watch cum mark that piercing again. So he smiled crookedly and touched himself when his cock gave an interested twitch.

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do a porny series that has some plot but not like a full on story. And I want to get back into the groove on writing porn that isn't overly poetic like the shit I do in Brevity, lmao. Uh, expect this shit to get kinky. All parts will be properly tagged and I'm going to write it to where you can still follow along with the story if you skip a part bc the stuff isn't up your alley. Also, let me know if anything needs to be tagged and don't forget to comment!


End file.
